degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi era
Okay so though out Degrassi we have had era’s everyone agrees with that right? Okay well I don’t want to start any fights but this is my option on the eras. Season 1-6 Emma era: It was good but as time went Emma’s character got boring to me. I think after season 5(her eating disorder) they kind of ran out of good storylines for her, her freshmen year at college were the worst. Her plots in college were dull and boring. Now I know a lot of people disagree with that but that’s my option. Season 7 Spinner/Darcy era: This era was very good it was filled with A+ storylines. They are what made season 7 my favorite season. There wasn’t one time with them where I felt board. There storylines in season 7 were dark and perfectly planed out. Season 8 Mia era: The worst era of them all. Mia’s storylines were okay but they just weren’t A+ material like the Spinner/Darcy plots were and Mia’s plot seemed idk unreal in a way. I mean I know teenagers can become models and all. But it just didn’t seem real with Mia. Terry’s molding plot in season 3 seemed real but Mia’s in season 8 didn’t. Season 9 Peter era: Peters plot were better than Mia’s a lot better but they still weren’t A+. I think the writers could’ve done better with Peter. That’s all I have to say about this era. Season 10 Clare/Eli, Holly J/Sav era: Amazing I loved this era almost as much as season 7. Clare’s and Eli’s messed up romance. Holly J.’s health/money issues. Sav’s drama and his and Holly J.’s relationship. A+ material. Season 11 Part One Bianca/Drew, Holly J. era: 'LOVED! But one thing I don’t like is how Bianca didn’t get a lot of episodes after Season 11 Part One she has the potential to be better then Darcy. I loved the also messed up romance Bianca and Drew had. I loved Holly J.’s helath issues and adoption storyline. '''Season 12 Part One Drew’s era: ' DREW!!!!!! :/ What about Marisol/Mo or Owen they haven’t had one plot this season! Hell Owen hasn’t had a plot ever since Anya left! Almost every other character has gotten a plot in an episode. Even Conner got one. (His was mixed with Clare's!) But come on no more Drew for a while! He's had a plot in every week almost! I wanna see some Marisol/Mo, Bianca, Imogen, Jake, Dallas and Owen! Those are the characters that need work before they leave! Katie, Drew, Eli and Fiona are all devolved very well. If you ask for my option Drew is overly devolved! I mean I don’t mind if Eli, Fiona, and Katie are on every once and a while. But Drew has been on every week almost! And people don’t call him a Spinner 2.0! Spinner at least had good storylines! And he continued school. But hey maybe since Drew is so damn special it will rub off on Adam for season 13. :) But I have to say it’s better than the Mia era. Now I don’t hate Drew but for real Marisol, Mo, Owen, Imogen, Bianca, Dallas and Jake need to be more devolved before the leave. Drew's gang plot in Now or Never was genius and it gave him a lot of development they could have used the concussion as more development, but they don’t really focused on that. That’s something that would make his plots better. If Drew is around for like 5 season’s I don’t care unless he gets plots in every episodes, now come on if you’re going to give him plots do good ones! I loved season 12 may be my second fav season but what’s with the DREW DREW DREW! So do you guys agree with me? Disagree? I made this blog so I could know your options about each era. '''Emma era: Spinner/Darcy era: Mia era: Peter era: Clare/Eli, Holly J./Sav: Bianca/Drew Holly J era: Drew era: ''' ''' Category:Blog posts